What alcohol can do
by unluckybabe13
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission, aparently drunk, with a Sakura waiting for him to come home, ready to give him an early birthday! But what happens when Kakshi is actual a rather mean drunk?
1. The Alcohol

Disclaimer *Don't own Naruto!*

"It's perfect!" Sakura had just finished making Kakashi his birthday cupcake. It was chocolate with delicious buttercream icing and a perky black forest cherry on top. She knew he didn't like massive amounts of sugar, but he did indeed love sweets.

She had also gotten him two wonderful presents that she thought he would love. One was a rather large box, wrapped in silver and gold stripes and a white bow. It had a new kunai set, (because he was running low and had destroyed most of his on missions and hadn't gotten any new ones), some edible body whipping cream (did you know they actually have some at Victoria's Secret? Learned that today I might add), and a picture of them sitting together under a cherry blossom tree. The other was a smaller box, about the size for a necklace (the long boxes I==I…anyway) wrapped up with baby blue paper, and a bow that had congratulations written on it. Inside was a thermometer like thing in the box. It had a small pink plus sign in the middle. If he didn't understand what that meant, then she would have to explain it in another way for his thick head to comprehend.

She placed the smaller box on top of the larger one, and the cupcake in front of them. She put up a little homemade sign that said happy birthday. She was able to get a balloon on her way home from work before the shop closed down for the night. It really was perfect for her. She started to remember the day when everyone had found out about them. They had been together for almost three years.

-_flashback_-

_It was almost blown-out chaos when the village found out. Even Tsunade, her old team, the other Jounins and Anbu teams he had been friends with, (well lets just keep it at everybody) freaked out when they found out that they were dating! Of course Kakashi just laughed when the ENTIRE village found out and what he had to do to remain decent to them (and I mean he had to go in front of almost the entire village to do what Tsunade told him to - give an apology and never date her apprentice again). Kakashi, awkwardly, stood up scratching the back of his head and said three, rather short, sentences which made the entire village gasp in shock and awe; and feel rather embarrassed for stepping into their love life/relationship._

"_I love Sakura Haruno with all my heart, and if you think dating a 20 year old considers me a perverted old man, than so be it." He glared down at them "and no one is going to change that." "Oh and by the way, I'm 26." He walked away, dragging a shocked Sakura behind him, as well as an entire village._

-_End of Flashback_-

She hadn't gotten done with her late-night shift at the hospital until 11:00. So she had stayed up all night waiting for him to come home from his A class mission. His birthday was two days away, but he had to leave the day after, so she thought they could have it earlier. That way he could sit back and relax for a few days, which meant mind-blowing sex for Sakura in those days.

It was around 12:45 and Kakashi wasn't back from his mission yet. Sakura was starting to get worried that something terrible had happened to him, that maybe something went wrong on the mission! Or maybe he was …

Then the door was sloppily opened and in came a waddling, and drunken Kakashi; booze bottle in hand, mask down, and his clothes covered with dirt, blood, alcohol, and some kind of weird pink ooz. She could only look at him in shock. She had never seen him drunk…ever! Even as she was growing up and up till now, she had never seen Kakashi literally drunk before.

"Wellll, how is my pretttaaaayyy little lady doing this fine morning? Hmmmm?" Kakashi started to chuckle lightly. Sakura lifted an elegant brow at the man before her.

"Kakashi, maybe you should sit down before you fall down?" Sakura started walking towards him, about to help him up.

"Don't touch me you arrogant whore! How dare you think you can be with the all masterful Kakashi Hatake! You can't give me orders like I'm your slave!" Kakashi had a dark look in his eye pointing rudely at her, which Sakura hadn't seen before with him.

He was definitely not a nice drunk at all.

"Well look you all masterful asshole! You have to get to bed before you get a huge hangover!" She started getting closer again which only caused Kakashi to give her an infuriated growl.

"What did I tell you about touching me girl! Try that again and you'll pay for your insolence!"

"Come on Kakashi you don't know what your saying, and probably how your feeling isn't the best! So just come lay here on this nice soft bed so you feel better…"

"STOP GIVING ME ORDERS WOMAN! AND _I_ DON'T HAVE FEELINGS! I HAVE ALL THE FEELINGS IN THE WORLD!" He sloshed at least half his bottle of sake on the floor.

"Please Kakashi, I just want what's best for you and –"

Her explanation was cut short when Kakashi through his sake bottle at and unprepared Sakura, causing her upper torso to be cut, some more deeply than others. Sakura cried out in pain grabbing onto her arm that had the worst of the damage.

"I told you" he said in a dark voice "that you would pay for your insolence if you try that again, now didn't I? Now get the hell out of my house!"

Sakura couldn't breathe, or believe what had just happened! It took her a few seconds to register that she had better leave before things got worse. She headed for the door but slipped on the sake spilt earlier.

"What are you still doing their bleeding on my floor! And you have better clean up the mess your making!"

Sakura coughed hard for a few seconds, she wasn't feeling well at all; Kakashi wasn't making things any better.

"What are you doing there still on my floor? I told you to get out!" Kakashi recklessly walked over to Sakura pushing and breaking things onto the floor as he went. He pushed all the presents and cupcake to the floor. Suddenly, she was face to face with him; mere centimeters.

"Please Kakashi" she said quietly "I love you."

SLAP! He had hit Sakura across the face, lifted her by her underarm, and through her out the door, slamming the door closed. Sakura had hit the medal bars that were up against the ledge (he lived on the third floor of an apartment building). Sakura started crying extremely hard; coughing up a little blood. She had no where to go! She had left her apartment to live with Kakashi; his place was much bigger than hers. She never thought this would happen, but she had to leave. She couldn't face him again. Not now since he was drunk. She would let him come to her, it was his own damn fault for doing this to himself and her.

Sakura had enough money from this weeks paycheck to live at a motel for a few days. After that she might live with one of her friends.

"No I couldn't do that to them" She thought sadly, "I don't want to be a burden." She didn't no how long she had been walking for, but when she stopped she noticed a motel with a kind old man sitting at the desk reading a newspaper.

"Sir could I please have a room for a few days."

"Of course, there is an open – Oh my gosh! Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine sir."

"But you need to see a doctor!"

"I'll be fine sir, I promise. But I would really like a room please."

"Al-lright, but if you need any help just dial 7 in your room alright little lady?"

"Yes sir, thank you."

It was a small room, but cozy. There was a bathroom, a window, a kitchen area consisting of: a microwave, a mini refrigerator and a drink stand. There was a lonely cot with a moth eaten cover over it and an extremely small night stand with a haggard phone sitting on the table. There was one light build in the entire room, excluding the one in the bathroom; there was no cover over the bulb so it just hung down.

"Home sweet home…I guess" Sakura looked out the window hugging herself. She didn't even no which way Kakashi's apartment was, or even which direction she went in.

"Please remember tonight Kakashi, that way we can be together again for your birthday" Sakura thought sadly, slowly lying down on the rolled out cot, falling asleep.


	2. Forgiveness

(The next morning)

"Owww" Kakashi woke up rubbing the back of his head trying to sooth his headache. He slowly began to realize his apartment was in rambles.

"Sakura must have had an episode last night, probably because I was drunk" Kakashi thought. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei open the door!" Geez that kid is loud Kakashi thought.

"Come on Kakashi! Are you even alive or did Sakura beat the shit out of you to get you to sleep?"

"Come in Naruto, it should be open."

"Geez Kakashi what happened?" Naruto, Sasuke, Gai, and Sai walked in looking around the apartment that was in ruins.

"Well it looks like you two had fun, huh Kakashi-sensei" Sai added in. Kakashi only groaned in pain at his growing headache.

"Excuse me sonny." There was an old man in his doorway wearing large glasses, balding, walking with a cane, and was at least a foot shorter than Naruto.

"What can Kakashi do for you today sir" Gai asked kindly.

"Well, I was wondering if that little cutie petutie of yours was alright." The old man looked at him kindly.

"You mean Sakura-chan old man?" Naruto asked

"Yes, I heard some fighting last night and I was hoping everything was ok between you two. Blame an old man for sticking his nose in other peoples' business I suppose."

"Fight" Kakashi croaked "we didn't fight, I'm sure Sakura is at the hospital working her shift." Kakashi started getting worried. He knew he was a mean drunk, but he never thought he was that bad. Usually he never even got drunk. And when he did, he was usually coherent.

"Well it's just that I heard things breaking and crashing in the room; usually that girl throws things at the walls, so I assumed it was you making all the ruckus."

"Geez Kakashi, were you guys playing hard ball or something?" Sai joked in making Kakashi glare at him.

"Nonetheless, I heard her scream, so I looked out my window to see if I could hear better and I believe I saw you throw her out by her arm and hit the bars over here. He pointed to the metal bars on the ledge which had a large dent in them, like someone had crashed into them.

"I just wanted to know if she was alright, well I'll just be going now." He walked off leaving all the men in shock.

"I don't believe this!" Kakashi was beyond worried now, he couldn't believe he would do something like that to her, ever.

"Kakashi" Naruto's voice was low and there was no honorific added to his name "I think you hurt Sakura-chan last night." He pointed to the floor, where there seemed to be alcohol and blood mixed together on the floor. Kakashi couldn't breathe at the moment, he placed his face in his hand.

Suddenly, a woman was in the doorway, hands over her eyes. "Ok you guys I'm coming in, please, please, please! Put on some clothes."

"Come in Name-san" Kakashi rolled his eyes at her. He didn't blame her though, she did walk in on them doing position number 7. "What do you want?"

"Well I was just looking for Sakura-san, she didn't show up for her shift at the hospital, so I thought I might check here. I'm so worried about the girl, since she couldn't get much sleep with you gone. She was just so worried about you when you left, I thought she might have 'overslept' since you came home and all."

"I don't know where she is" He said sadly, "But I'm about to find out."

She left waving goodbye at the men in the room before disappearing.

Suddenly he flung off the covers and summoned his ninken.

"Hey Kakashi" It was Pakkun.

"I need you to find Sakura immediately! Once you find her, come back here, I need to go to her. If she is injured," he couldn't quiet say that word "try to help her out alright?"

"Ok Kakashi," Pakkun and the other dogs had never seen him this upset before, "we're going to find her. Don't worry." "Oh, and you wouldn't happen to know which direction she left in would you?" Kakashi shook his head no, unable to help any further with the subject.

"She went off in that direction" the old man was back, newspaper in hand, pointing south-east.

The ninken left quickly in that direction. Slowly, Kakashi got up to take a look at the damage to see if he could remember anything. He walked towards the table that had two, rather beat up presents on it. There was a cupcake on the floor.

Kakashi looked upset when he saw this, "She was going to give me an early birthday…" Kakashi could just feel his heart rench in pain. He sat cross-legged on the floor, he took the bigger present in hand and slowly opened it with unsure hands. It was a new kunai set! And edible whipped cream and a picture of them together under a tree. He couldn't take much more. He then saw the smaller box off to the side, it looked like a jewelry box for a necklace.

He undid the wrapping paper, and slowly lifted the box open. He held the thermometer like-thing in his hand for a moment, confused.

"Th-this is…." He gasped in shock gripping the pregnancy test in his hands. He balled up his fists covering his eyes.

"Kakashi, what is it?" Naruto eyed him strangely, he usually hid his emotions well, but he looked extremely upset.

All four of them looked at the table Kakashi was at and realized she was going to give him an early birthday.

"Hey! What's in your hand Kaka-sensei?" Naruto just had to ask didn't he? He tried to grab it but Kakashi's grip on it was too strong. Sasuke and Sai tried helping him get the object, and then WOOSH! All three landed on their backs, object in hand. They looked at it with curious eyes.

Their eyes almost popped out of their heads going into shock.

"YOU GOT SAKURA-CHAN PREGNANT!" All four of them were opening and closing their mouths unable to finish their sentence.

Kakashi place his back against the wall face in his hand, heaving with anxiety, unable to breathe properly. His face was in his hands, he couldn't believe what was happening right now, and it was all his fault.

They all looked at him, saddened by their friends' reaction. They were going to comfort him and try with all their might to be strong again, so he could face Sakura when the ninken came back. Their relationship wasn't going to be destroyed by this. They weren't going to let it happen.

(At Sakura's apartment)

Sakura heard scratching on her floor. Her head was currently under the blanket so she decided to take a peak. Pakkun's face was right in front of hers causing her to scream and roll off the futon.

Pakkun chuckled lightly while the other dogs were still sniffing her "kitchen" area with curiosity.

"Geez Pakkun, could you be anymore disruptive towards my day." She started to get up about to face him.

"Well Sakura, I'll have you know that –" suddenly his eyes became large and he couldn't finish his sentence.

"What's wrong Pakkun?" She looked at him curiously. All the other dogs started to stare at her unable to move.

She suddenly realized that she probably looked like a mess after last night. She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and gasped in horror at her reflection. Her hair was a mess, she was cut everywhere! The gash in her arm was still bleeding, and there was a fresh bruise on her face going from the apple of her cheek, down to her chin.

Suddenly she was surrounded by fur and tails.

"Don't worry Sakura we're here to help." While they were covering her with bandages, Pakkun sent off the fastest dog to go get Kakashi.

"Sakura" Sakura gave Pakkun her full attention, trying not to squirm. "Are you and the baby alright?"

She gasped for a moment "how did you know that Pakkun?"

"You smell slightly different Sakura-chan, but are you two alright."

"I believe so…"

"Sakura, please tell me you realize that this was all an accident. Kakashi isn't normally like that! He would never hurt you purposely in his life!"

" I no Pakkun, but I wont see him or talk to him unless he comes here! I no it was an accident, but I'm not going back to him or that place until he tells me he's sorry and wont ever drink like a fish again."

"I no for a fact he is going to do just that! Besides, you should have seen him this morning. I've never seen him this upset before in my entire life!"

It was quiet for a moment while, the other dogs practically dressed her up like a mummy from her head to the top of her torso.

"Pakkun" Sakura said a little unsure "Do you think…that um… Kakashi would um…like to have kids with me?" She looked down at the floor, seeming to want to cry at the thought of it.

"I no for a fact Sakura, that he would love to have pups with you. He cares about you a lot."

Sakura smiled softly touching her stomach gently.

"Well we better get going Sakura, Kakashi will be here soon." All she did was nod her head and wave goodbye to the dogs.

After about an hour she heard a knock on the door. "Here goes nothing" she thought desperately.

She opened the door quietly, peeking outside to see who it was. It was Kakashi, standing in the hallway, head down at the "so interesting" floor boards.

"Can I come in" He said quietly.

Sakura opened the door wider for him to come in. He looked around the room before turning his attention entirely to Sakura. He looked at her up and down. He fell to the floor on his knees. He knew his pride was going to take a serious hit for this, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Please forgive me Sakura! It was an accident last night! I don't think I could bare the thought of losing you and the baby. Please forgive me for my mistakes I made last night. I cant believe I hurt you like this!" He sounded as if he was about to cry. Sakura couldn't stand to see him this way she had to do something. "Please, please forgive me! I-I ." He had to give her that option.

"Kakashi, get off of the floor" he shook his head stubbornly, intent on continuing looking at the floor. "Please Kakashi, I forgive you. I understand that it was an accident, truly I do! But if you don't want to be with me anymore" (guilt trip! Hahaha go Sakura) "then what are me and this baby going to do with out its daddy. Considering you don't want to be with me anymore" She glanced at him slightly, noticing him stiffen.

Suddenly he leapt off the floor, holding Sakura in a tight hug, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"Thank you Sakura. I love you" She hugged him back tightly snuggling her face into his chest; he had apparently caught her bluff.

The other four were out her window staring at the scene from a tree they all smiled. Well at least Gai and Sai did. Sasuke was off in the corner of the tree so intent on the leaves, while Naruto had happy little anime tears running down his face (sorry idk T_T-like that?)

"Does this mean you'll come back with me at my apartment? I mean I can see you liking the nice view from the window (he had noticed them) and the food must be delicious here, but I do you think you could manage staying with me a little longer?"

"I could always manage staying with you forever."

"Well then let's get back home, and start setting up for the baby."

"Kakashi I'm only like, a month along!"

"Nonetheless Sakura-chan, we have to put at least one of your gifts to use today now don't we?" He gave her an evil gleam in his eye.

She giggled holding him tighter as he teleported them back to his apartment, only leaving a flurry of leaves behind.

I bet you could guess which present he wanted to use on her, huh? ;)


End file.
